Don't Go!
by LovelessLady17
Summary: Yami is alone. After a confusing dream, he makes up his mind. Will Seto stop him, or will Yami leave his life behind and start a new one. In the Afterlife. SetoYami! R&R! Seto cries in this! Don't read if you don't like!


**I know I haven't written in a while, but that's b/c I was so caught up in school and homework and writer's block that I could barely put two words on a page! Anyway! Let's Start The Story!!!**

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

Yami Mutou sat carelessly at the edge of his bed deep in thought. Ever since The Big Five, his mind had been clouded over with thoughts on a certain blue eyed man. Over and over he told himself it was all in his head, the feelings for Seto (yes, I called him by his first name! I just love it!!), but he couldn't suppress the feeling of relief when Seto became normal, un-stoned human. That was his goal when he began to duel with his deck.

"Wow," was all he had to say when he remembered how it felt to use the blue eyes. He could see why Seto liked them so much. I felt like he was fighting side-by-side with Seto.

Leaning back until he was lying flat on his back, Yami sighed at the emptiness of the room. Yuugi had left with Grandpa to some Egyptian exhibits, leaving Yami to settle in the room alone.

Yami crawled up onto his pillow, laying his head on the fluffy marsh mellow like object. Just thinking of Seto/Kaiba (I did that so you know I will say Kaiba sometimes.) made his heart race. His hair softly moving as he grinned/smirked every time he thought he would win. I made Yami sad to know he took that happiness away when Seto's life points reached zero. Then there was nothing. Kaiba became colder to everyone.

With all the thinking, Yami drifted off into his sleep world. He thought he would get a rest from thinking about Kaiba, but boy was he wrong.

_Kaiba stood at the end of the bridge glaring daggers at Yami as he stood near the edge. Slowly taking a step forward, his eyes widened at the length down. Feeling Seto behind him, Yami closed his eyes thinking back on his short returned life._

"_Just jump already!" Startled, Yami fell forward, into the abyss of his death._

"_NOO!!!" Yami looked up startled to see a SECOND Seto running to the edge of the bridge. He looked like a double. Like a good side and a bad side of Kaiba were both watching him fall, different feelings and thoughts about it. _

"_I WON'T LOSE YOU!!!" He suddenly heard, then felt two strong arms wrap around his waist._

_Before Yami knew it, the water smacked roughly into his back, smacking the air out of him. Water over took his surroundings and was the only things in sight. Well, there was a blur. And it was…pulling him?_

_Then…shouting?_

"_YAMI!!! YAMI!!!"_

Jerking upward, Yami's head was yelling at himself for sleeping for so long, let alone falling asleep. Looking around, he saw his room. No water. No Seto. No TWO Setos.

Before he knew it, he was standing and grabbing his black jacket. If he didn't get over his feelings, it would be the end of him.

Out the door, Yami had no clue where his feet were taking him until he was _there_. The Bridge.

Standing close to the edge, words echoed in his head.

_JUST JUMP ALREADY!!!_

The other words were a blur as he came closer to the end. Seto wouldn't miss him; he would be GLAD to have his title back. Even if it meant the other owner of it had to die for him to have it back.

Sitting with his feet dangling over the edge, tears slipped out his eyes as the other words became clear.

_I WON'T LOSE YOU!!!_

Yami was confused, but he followed the thoughts of death, thinking it would make Seto happy again to have the title and his normal life back. No Egypt crap or losing. He could beat the world.

"I love you, Seto." And with that he jumped.

"NOO!!!" Yami heard it. The voice he longed to be with him forever. Seto. He felt it too. He felt the hand grasp his jacket and pull him up. He felt the man wrap his arms around Yami and wipe his tears. He felt the tears of sadness and relief of his life.

This is what he longed for. To be held by Seto. But why did it felt wrong?

_Because you're the cause of his sadness! You're the reason he's crying! He doesn't need this!_

Pulling away, Yami stood to leave, but stopped when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Please don't leave Yami!" Seto's distressed voice caused tears to rise in his eyes and cascade down his cheeks. Turning, the sight he saw broke, no SHATTERED, his heart. Seto was wearing his signature outfit, with a small card like necklace around his neck. His hair was smooth and his face was pale with hints of red on his cheeks. What demolished Yami's heart were his eyes. They were bloodshot and glistening with tears.

His mouth was dry and his nose was slightly running.

"I won't." came Yami's reply, but both men knew it was a lie. They were both unsure about Yami, but put that aside for a moment. Placing his hand on Seto's cheek, he heard the words he wanted to hear so long.

"I love you, too." Leaning down, Seto placed his lips lightly on Yami's, pulling him closer so he couldn't escape even if he wanted to. Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. The stood like that for what seemed like forever. But soon air became a necessity. Pulling apart, they both smiled warmly at the other.

"How long?" Yami asked, referring to Seto's love. Grinning softly and firmly at Yami, Seto pulled him into another kiss the Yami could label as the world's best kiss. Or at least, his world.

Pulling back for a second, Seto whispered with glee and love in his eyes,

"Forever and a day." That was all it took for Yami to cry some more. Not out of pain, sorrow, or loneliness. Out of love.

"I love you so much Seto. You're my dragon." Laying his forehead on Yami's, Seto talked as though he was talking to an angel.

"I love you so much more, my red rose." Curious, Yami stared into his sapphire eyes with question.

"Why rose?"

Thinking back, Seto replied,

"Because the minute I see a red rose, I think of your beautiful eyes." Smiling widely, Yami lead Seto off the bridge and in the direction of Kaiba Mansion.

"Well, then I am happy." Grabbing Seto's hand, Yami and Seto set off to Kaiba's home. They were both happy.

_** …FOR NOW…**_

**What do you think? For my first YamiSeto story, I thought it was rather dumb. I wrote this at 3 a.m. and was really bored. I wanted to make a Prideshipping fic (I think that's what its called.) and wrote this. I will write better, but I have a headache. **

**I will write a sequel to this story!! It's gonna be called****: **_**It's Not Your Fault**_

**In it, a certain white haired man is trying to tear apart Seto and Yami. But will he succeed or will it be his downfall? It will be up sometime soon. I just need to organize it. XD**

**RECENTLY I COUNTED ALL MY YU-GI-OH CARDS!!!! GUESS HOW MANY I GOT??!?!?!?!**

**I HAVE 1,617 cards!! And more coming!! I love collecting them!!! And I'm basing a story off them! **

**Summary: Yami likes duel monsters, but not so much dueling. Seto challenges Yami to a duel, not knowing Yami's hatred towards it. Well, he'll figure it out. The hard way. **

**Hope this excites you! **


End file.
